You'll Be With Me
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: "I'm Miley and I'm your new roommate." It only took those seven words for Lilly to realise that it had been fate all along. LILEY


**This oneshot, if you haven't guessed already, is pretty much a Liley version of the final episode of Hannah Montana :'( god I was so gutted when it was all over. Really sad as I've grown up with the show, and now it's ended after five years. But oh well these things happen! So yeah this is in celebration of all the good years of HM weve had as an audience!**

**Btw, there are a lot of mythological references in this, related to how Lilly's studying for college...etc you'll see what I mean when you read it. Any problems with the references? Just PM me and I'll explain them to you. **

***I don't own Hannah Montana to clear things up.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

You'll Be With Me

Have you ever wondered if there is such thing as fate?

You know, that idea that our lives are set out before we've even lived them, and that as hard as we may try we can never change it? The Romans used to believe that fate was in fact three separate goddesses who controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every living person, from cradle to grave. The Fates, they were called, decided what was what in that person's life, whether it be fortune, success...or love. The Romans were petrified by them, often writing many stories about the way they controlled an average person's life for their own pleasure, like the tale of the Carthaginian queen Dido who (but not by her own will) fell in love with the Trojan warrior Aeneas. In the end he left to found Rome, and she committed suicide because of her broken heart. The reason she couldn't be saved? Fate.

Lillian Truscott was pondering this same question. Was there such a thing as fate, or destiny? Was she destined to be sat in her room at Stanford University all alone? Was she destined to leave her childhood behind in Malibu and become a woman? But most important of all, was she destined to never see Miley Stewart's face for the rest of her life?

Okay maybe that last sentence was a bit too dramatic. Lilly knew she'd see Miley again, but she also knew that things would be different by then. The friendship they had would no longer be there, simply because of the distance between them. Miley would wrap up her Stephen Spielberg movie, then probably go on to film another, and another, and another and so on. She'd never voiced it to the girl, but Lilly had been worried when Miley tore off that blonde wig and revealed herself, breaking down any walls that had kept her normal life separate from the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. Now with Lilly gone, who'd be there to keep Miley grounded? Lilly bet that within six months Miley would become another 'Britney Spears.'

Sprawled over her single bed with her propped arm keeping her head up, Lilly was studying Ancient History, something which she was starting to hate. Why the hell did she need to know about the Trojan War? Surely there must be something better to learn about...like why the Greeks loved olives so much? Yeah olives had nothing to do with suffering or love, the latter of which Lilly didn't want to think about. Lilly cringed when she turned the page and saw the word 'PARIS' in bold letters across the top.

"I get it okay? I don't need to be reminded about her every minute of my life." she muttered to some unseen god.

The little voice in the back of her head reminded her that she was being a hypocrite, as there were a million photos of her and Miley on walls. Sighing, Lilly looked to the only photo in her room that wasn't of her Paris-based best friend. Instead she was greeted with the reassuring smile of Oliver, her ex-boyfriend, who she'd broken up with three days ago after he met her at the airport. The same airport where she'd gone with Miley, who was now in Paris and-

"ARGHHHH!" she yelled in frustration.

She really needed to stop thinking about the girl. She was in Paris and there was nothing Lilly could do about it. 'Just think about Ancient History instead,' she told herself. Trying hard not to give into temptation and sneak a glance at the brunette, Lilly glued her eyes to the book. But just as she was starting to get into the swing of things, there came a knock at the door. As she made the short journey to the threshold, Lilly wondered what Miley was up to right now. She was probably sat in some Parisian cafe, sipping on an espresso, talking like there was no tomorrow with Mr Tom Cruise himself, as numerous paparazzi swarmed around her. The last thing Lilly expected Miley to be doing was standing in the hallway outside, decked out in the ridiculously oversized Stanford sweatshirt bought for her by her Dad, staring at Lilly with those piercing but loving blue eyes.

But she was doing just that.

The blonde was dumbfounded when she came face to face with the girl and had to grip the door so that her shaking legs didn't give way. Miley merely smiled, whipped the hair out of her eyes and held out her hand to Lilly to shake.

"I'm Miley and I'm your new roommate."

It only took those seven words for Lilly to realise that it _had_ been fate all along, and that she was head over heels in love with the girl before her. It all made sense now. She hadn't felt anything when she broke up with Oliver, or when she knew she'd be leaving Malibu. But at the time, that hadn't mattered to Lilly, because she knew she'd have Miley with her all the way regardless of the doughnut of a boyfriend.

"Really?" she asked, moving closer to Miley barely containing her excitement.

Miley quickly nodded before she was pulled into the pair of soft lips that belonged to her best friend. But surprisingly, Miley felt herself enjoying the feeling of being connected to her friend on such an intimate level. She felt the blonde's slender arms wrap themselves around her neck, pulling them closer together as they passionately kissed. Lilly poured every emotion she felt for Miley into it and couldn't believe her luck when the girl began to kiss back with as much zest as she'd given. Fireworks went off behind the girls' eyelids as they continued exploring each other's mouths, until the need for air was too great.

"You were right," Miley admitted after they finally pulled apart, keeping a firm hold of Lilly's hands. "There's gonna be a million concerts, and tours and movies but..." she paused for second to look at the blonde, where she saw all the love she felt for Lilly mirrored back in the girl's eyes; Lilly loved her too. "I only get one chance to go to college with my best friend."

Lilly let out the breath she'd been holding in and reached forward to pull Miley into an embrace; the smile never leaving her face as she did so. Once again she looped her arms around the taller girl's neck whilst Miley gripped the smooth skin under her fingers. Miley let her eyes close as she spoke to Lilly.

"I love you so much."

Lilly smiled and couldn't escape the tears coming out of her eyes and she laughed in happiness. She was so happy she felt as if she were going to explode at any second. That and she was pretty sure if her heart didn't calm itself down, she might be in need of a transplant.

"I know." Lilly gushed as she snuggled her beaming face into Miley's shoulder, still holding onto the girl for dear life.

That whole mental conversation Lilly had with her brain earlier about fate and so on, no longer mattered to her. She suddenly didn't care if her whole life was laid out before her, because at least she knew Miley would definitely be a part of it. As for her strange habit of comparing her life to mythological epics, Lilly no longer considered herself as Queen Dido, she now saw herself as Penelope out of the Odyssey. And of course Miley was Odysseus, because like him, she came back to be with the one she loved. How could Lilly hate fate? Surely it must have been fate that brought her and Miley together those seven years ago.

"Um Lils?" Miley piped up a few seconds later. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh just how we're destined to be together like Odysseus and Penelope from Homer's epic poem, the Odyssey." Miley chuckled.

"You're so weird."

"So says the girl who's walking around in a sweatshirt that could probably be used as a tent." Lilly retorted.

"Using your 'college humour' again huh? Just face it Lilly, you love how this thing makes me look like a shapeless lump." Miley said, raising her arms so that the full size of the sweater could be seen; the thing was probably a gazillion times too big for her.

"That I do...at least when you wear it I'll be the only one attracted to you." She teased, whilst Miley tried not to smile at the playful insult.

"Daddy did say if I put my hood up you couldn't tell I'm a girl. I swear that this dang thing won't even fit Uncle Earl-"

Miley stopped midsentence when she felt Lilly lift the sweater up from the hem and squeeze herself underneath it. After moving around a bit and accidentally brushing Miley's boob, Lilly manoeuvred herself so that both she and Miley were inside the piece of clothing. With the smaller girl pressed right up against her, Miley struggled to breathe as Lilly began to nip at her neck and caress her arms. She smiled though, as she remembered the conversation held in her kitchen with her Dad and the girl in question a week ago.

"You know," she began, causing Lilly to stop and look up at her. "I thought you were just kidding when you said you'd get in here with me."

"I did say you could use it as a tent."

"Again with the college humour!"

"Pffft you're stuck with it, just like you're stuck with me."

"Wherever I go."

* * *

**What do you make of it? I know it's pretty short, but think of it as short and sweet yeah? **

**And the last scene of HM? So many hints of Liley...p****lus in that hug scene it totally looks like they're kissing ;)**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**_*RIP HANNAH MONTANA 2006-2011*_**


End file.
